


Large frappuccino for the cutest guy on sight.

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 7K of pure pining, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternative Universe-All Human, Barista Alec Lightwood, Confident Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, First Kiss, Flirting, Hostess Clary Fray, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Manager Luke Garroway, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Alternating, POV Magnus Bane, POV Second Person, Pastry Chef Maia Roberts, Pastry Chef Raphael Santiago, Server Jace Wayland, Slow Burn, Supervisor AlecLightwood, Waitress Clary Fray, Waitress Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: Before Alec could flip them off all together, the coffee shop's front door opened. They turned just in time to see‒The most beautiful man I've ever seen. What in the hell?The guy was tall, that much he could tell; his black hair was combed to side and had blue highlights that brought attention to it. From where Alec was standing, he knew that the newcomer had make-up on. He was Asian, had a sun-kissed skin; the suit that he was wearing was probably tailored that just did wonders, it was really a sight. All that combined with his grace when walking was just perfect.And Alec, well he was just hypnotized, that much he could gather even when the perfect human being was standing before him with a little smirk, waiting to order."I think Alec is broken" he heard Simon said and wasn't that the truth.Alec knew that he was staring intently and how he could not, the guy‒ their customer his brain added‒ was ridiculously beautiful, he had never seen a set of brown eyes more beautiful than these and if he looked a little bit down, those lips were illegally plumps. The guy was illegal, a walking sin and Alec couldn't do nothing but stare."I think I'm in love" he said in mid-daze.





	Large frappuccino for the cutest guy on sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [wonderful post](https://smolangstchild.tumblr.com/post/170124885489/malec-coffee-shop-au-headcanons-alec-is-a)
> 
> This was supposed to be shorter but welp, I got inspired and so, I'm here with 7K of slow burn.
> 
> I hope I made justice to the headcannon.
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy, my fellas!

In all honestly, Alec loved working as a barista and while a lot of customers could be a pain in his ass, there were some that had lighten up his days and those tranquil moments where the coffee shop was quiet, he would stand there and just enjoy the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Black coffee with a lot of sugar was his weakness.

Now, he would like to focus on the customers. There were a few that put in perspective his decision about working there. Alec really didn’t know why some would think that their order would be ready with a snap of their fingers; it doesn’t work like that but alas the suburb mother with two kids running around the coffee shop wouldn’t understand what was to _wait for a fucking second, Jesus Christ._

That day was horrible, if he was being honest and the crew could attest to that.

Also, the awkward moments were an everyday thing. Like the day where a girl was openly flirting to Simon while Raphael was just beside him. Seeing Simon sweating and looking nervous was the highlight of his day and he would cherish that memory forever. Isabelle had said he was a little shit and for a while now he was owning it.

While Simon had his fun turning down everyone because of his _undying love for his latino gift sent from heaven_ , as Maia liked to call it, Alec had to turn down weird requests; the last one was to share a coffee with some guy while the boyfriend looked at them while doing so. Jace said that he should had said yes, to _spice up_ his single life; Isabelle just laughed.

All in all, his barista life wasn’t so bad and his crew made it more bearable. He was at the front with Simon, that’s why they were the ones that had to endure the weird requests and shameless flirting. Clary, their new addition, was server and hostess while Isabelle and Jace were servers. Maia and Raphael were at the back doing the pastries.

There was nothing that could compare to Raphael’s chocolate cake bathed in white chocolate and Maia’s cupcakes were to die for.

Alec was a private person and he knew he was well-loved by his crew, as he loved them, and some clients had expressed their gratitude and the occasional _I love you_ and _are you single?_ But as he had said, there were some that made him hate his decisions. To those, he would write passive-aggressive comments in their cups just because he could.

Like that time where a man was screaming at Simon because he allegedly gave the customer the incorrect amount for change. That was far-fetched considering Simon was an accountant, numbers were his life but Alec knew that if you had someone screaming at your ears, you were going to make a mistake. Long 

story short, Simon was right and the customer was trying to pick up a fight, so when it was his time to his order, Simon read out loud the customer’s request.

“Large mocha for the one who likes to pick up fights. Also, you were wrong” Simon had said and smiled sweetly at the guy.

Alec heard Jace had snorted and Clary shook her head but still she laughed. He knew the guy was furious but still took his coffee and left, _thank god._

Lydia had already told him to turn down a notch his rudeness but he couldn't help it, it was like this people were asking for him to be rude and who was he to deny the people their wishes?  
  
Lydia was the owner of the coffee shop, _Sweet Heaven_ (he'd been trying to convince Lydia to change that name but to no avail. Maybe that was her way to get revenge at him for his behavior) and then there was Luke, the best manager if he was being asked. Both of them had come every single day to keep an eye on the place and while Alec loved being at the front, he had been self-acclaimed the supervisor. He loved both jobs.  
  
Currently, they were in those peaceful moments were the coffee shop was literally a little heaven. Isabelle and Jace were cleaning some tables, the ones that were empty. Maia was with him at the front chatting with him while Simon and Raphael were at the back, eating lunch and taking a break.  
  
In that moment, Clary came and pulled herself up over tha counter and sat there. He turned to Maia and she nodded. She turned, grabbed the bell under the counter and rang it.  
  
Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and turned briskly to the counter, specifically to Clary.  
  
"No ass on the counter!" everyone shouted, frightening Clary in the process. With wide eyes, she stood up and walked away slowly from the counter.  
  
They all resumed their jobs.  
  
You see, after countless complaints from cuatomers saying that the employees shouldn't be seated where the customer ate, Lydia and Luke made a deal: if they found out who was the one doing the crime, they were going to change their schedules and maybe hire someone new.  
  
They heard the threat as it was; having someone new to train was a headache, especially if it was rush hour. Even Clary that was the new one, she had already two years working with them and Alec was begging that no one new arrived because they had been working just fine.  
  
"I have to be honest with you, Alec, I need this day to end" Maia said with a long suffering sigh.  
  
"You and me both, sweetheart" Jace quipped from a nearby table.  
  
Maia rolled her eyes but there was a faint smile on her lips. "Don't call me that" she said, but there was no heat in her voice.  
  
Alec fake gagged. "Disgusting. Your straight sexual tension repulses me."  
  
Maia narrowed her eyes and whipped him with a cloth on his arm. "Close your eyes, then."  
  
Alec massaged his arm, the place where it was burning a little bit but still smiled. In truth, he was happy for these saps. For Alec, they were perfect for each other and while he was happy for them, there was a little bit of envy because he wanted that for himself.  
  
"What about our same gender sexual tension?" Simon asked, coming to stand in front of the cashier, Raphael trailing behind him "Does that repulses you too?"  
  
"Of course" Jace replied before Alec could even begin to form an answer "Your relationship is the reminder that Alec is single” he said with a smirk.

A few hands flew and crashed against the back of Jace’s head. He turned an glared at the owners while massaging his head.

Alec shook his head; he was already exasperated.

“Don’t be rude” Maia said.

“I have faith that Alec is going to find his soulmate” Clary quipped with conviction and nodded.

Alec rolled her eyes; Clary was a hopeless romantic, he not so much. “I didn’t get the memo that this was the hour to keep reminding me about my singleness.”

“That’s our highlight of the day” Simon said, grinning. Everyone else nodded.

He glanced at Raphael. “Et tu, Raphael? I had faith in you.”

Their pastry chef shrugged. “You have your entertainment, we have ours.”

Alec 

opened his mouth ready to say something mean because that was how he shows love but he came up short. He really had his entertainment being passive-aggressive (more like aggressive but same difference) to the customers. He could let them have this.

“Each one of us can set you up with someone, brother” Isabelle said, coming to stand beside him.

He turned his head to her. “I don’t trust you. The only one I could remotely trust is Santiago there because you are the only one I don't know any other friend. So you could set me up with someone, if that was possible."  
  
Simon gasped and his gaze went to his boyfriend and Alec, back and forth.  
  
"Are you changing your best friend for my boyfriend? This is treason."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes again, that was also a common thing in his everyday life.  
  
"I'm not changing anyone, stop being dramatic."  
  
Simon huffed and crossed his arms while rolling eyes too.  
  
"Well, if that's the case," Maia said and turned to look at Raphael, who raised an eyebrow, "set him up with someone."  
  
Raphael shook his head. "Lightwood is old enough to find someone for himself.  
  
Jace snorted making everyone turned to look at him while at the same time Maia and Isabelle slapped him at the back of his head and arm, respectively.  
  
Alec smirked. So much love in this place.  
  
"While it could be phrase better," Maia glared at Jace, "he is right."  
  
"Well, can you find someone for yourself?" Clary inquired, looking at him.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Alec, expectantly.  
  
So, yes. He was very much single but that wasn't a priority, okay? He had better things to do; Alec was the one in charge when Luke and Lydia weren't there, which happened very often, since Lydia was planning on opening another coffee shop and Luke was her first choice to run it. He really was busy and anyway, he could life with hook-ups. Alec was find with it.  
  
_And hook-ups I find by myself, mind you_ he thought.  
  
"I don't need a boyfriend" he said instead "he can come later."  
  
"Oh, come on. That's the same excuse you give us every time the subject comes up" Simon practically whined; Raphael shook his head exasperated. Alec could relate.  
  
This was one of those moments were he whished there were customers coming but no such luck because the universe hated him enough to make his lack of relationship their usual type of conversation.  
  
"I'm starting to believe you all hate my single-and-mingle life because you can't have it."  
  
"No, we just believe you can't find someone" Jace retorted with a smug grin.  
  
Alec glared at his blonde friend. Having a relationship wasn't as important as everyone was trying to make it seem. In fact, he could enumerate a few things that prove that having a relationship was like a job and as much as he liked working- and the money, don't forget about the money- it was stressful to maintain a boyfriend with his schedule.  
  
"For the last time, I don't need a boyfriend" Alec said, exasperated.  
  
"Says you and your pent up energy" Simon muttered loud enough for them to hear.  
  
A few things happened then: Jace snorted while Maia clasped a hand over her mouth, her laughter a muffled sound; Isabelle laughed out loud, Clary turned to look at Simon with wide eyes and a sharp _Simon!_ came from her mouth, Raphael shook his head and muttered Dios laced with exasperation in his voice while Simon  just shrugged, a 'what can you do' shrug.  
  
Before Alec could flip them off all together, the coffee shop's front door opened. They turned just in time to see‒  
_  
The most beautiful man I've ever seen. What in the hell?  
_  
The guy was tall, that much he could tell; his black hair was combed to side and had blue highlights that brought attention to it. From where Alec was standing, he knew that the newcomer had make-up on. He was Asian, had a sun-kissed skin; the suit that he was wearing was probably tailored that just did wonders, it was really a sight. All that combined with his grace when walking was just perfect.  
  
 And Alec, well he was just hypnotized, that much he could gather even when the perfect human being was standing before him with a little smirk, waiting to order.  
  
"I think Alec is broken" he heard Simon said and wasn't that the truth.  
  
Alec knew that he was staring intently and how he could not, the guy‒ their customer his brain added‒ was ridiculously beautiful, he had never seen a set of brown eyes more beautiful than these and if he looked a little bit down, those lips were illegally plumps. The guy was illegal, a walking sin and Alec couldn't do nothing but stare.  
  
"I think I'm in love" he said in mid-daze.

He heard faintly a snort, more likely from Jace and another exasperated _Dios_ but the only thing he could see was that inviting smirk widening that went straight to his growing thirst.

And maybe, just maybe, he needed a boyfriend but only if his new customer was said boyfriend.

 

______________________

 

Magnus liked to think he was one of the successful lawyers in his firm and like every successful lawyer in there, he needed coffee to even function and if there was a lot of coffee with cream, well, what else he could ask for?

The funny thing about this was that not even when they got thousands every week and they were very big, their bosses couldn’t even spend a little bit of it to buy a new coffee machine. So when the coffee started to make weird sounds, Magnus new it was the end; the funeral was that morning when he realized the spot where the machine should have been, wasn’t there anymore.

That was the sign for him that his day was going to be awful and it didn’t disappoint. From time to time, he liked to get cases where he wanted to help, solve their problems for free because he knew it wasn’t easy to pay for a lawyer.

So, his day started just fine and ended the moment the couple that he was trying to get their divorce, they started to yell at each other and it was such a drama straight out of a soup opera and the worst part of it was that he didn’t have his large mocha with cream and lemon cake to digest the godawul moment.

Once that shitshow ended and they all agreed to meet another time, Magnus decided it was time to buy himself coffee to just survive. It was then that he remembered that his dear old friend’s coffee shop was two blocks away. Raphael had never invited to his job but after two years of respecting his non-invitation, he was going now.

 _Sweet Heaven_ was really a cheesy name for a coffee shop and maybe that was the reason for Raphael to never invite him; avoid any mocking comments was better than to have him there, Magnus supposed.

The place was small but comfortable and honestly, that was what he was looking for after the wonderful morning he had.  
  
There, at the cashier, he could spot his grumpy best friend beside his fidgety boyfriend Simon; they were quite the pair but cute all together.  
  
Further to the side was Maia, a remarkable woman who he met thanks to Simon and Magnus now could call a friend. Someone that could deal with Simon and Raphael everyday deserve a bow because that was a hard task.  
  
And standing next to her was‒  
  
_Oh my my. Who are you?_  
  
Magnus tried to keep a poker face, not let his surprise show. Keyword: tried.  
  
The pleasant sight was a man taller than him but Magnus couldn't discern how tall since the counter was blocking the view but Magnus could guess those legs could go on forever. The man's hair was a black disaster but it looked good on him nonetheless. His face was really something else, with a jaw so sharp and lips so kissable and his eyes, well, he could wax poetic about them once he took a closer look but Magnus could guess they were as beautiful as the owner.  
  
Magnus walked with confident steps but stalling, relishing in the fact that tall and handsome was already looking at him, but not quite making eye contact, which was a shame.  
  
Instead he made eye contact with Raphael, who raised an eyebrow, maybe already knowing what was going on. Trust Raphael to read every situation so well.  
  
"How is my favorite couple doing in this fine day?" he asked with a cheerful voice once he made it to the counter, always keeping in his sight tall and handsome.  
  
He couldn't help to smile a little more when he heard a softly "I think I'm in love" and wasn't that a coincidence? Because Magnus was on his in way to fall in love too.  
  
 "Dreadful, now that you are here" Raphael replied, dryly, crossing his arms against his chest, bringing Magnus back from his musings "what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Can't your best friend visit the‒" he turned his head in the direction where Angel On Sight was standing, finally making eye contact‒ " _wonderful_ place you work?"  
  
They kept their gazes locked for a minute until Pretty Man turned around hurriedly. It was enough to discern the color of his eyes and what a combination: brown, green and a little bit of blue. Hazel was starting to be his favorite color.  
  
And with that face and body, he is starting to be my favorite type of man Magnus thought, smirking a little more.  
  
He heard someone clearing his throat, catching his attention so he turned.  
  
"I suppose you came for the coffee and not the eye candy" Raphael said more like a statement than a question.  
  
"I mean..." Magnus shrugged "you are cute, Raphael but it would never work. Sorry."  
  
Simon laughed while Raphael rolled his eyes, hard. Magnus smiled.  
  
"As much as I like the view" Magnus cast a glance to Beautiful Man, who was busy cleaning the counter but still at earshot; Magnus could see the shadow of a smile on those kissable lips "I'm really here for the coffee and a slice of that lemon cake of yours. I'm craving for it. Give it to me."  
  
Magnus practically moaned but really, that wasn't on purpose, that's how delicious those pastries were, so it came to a shocking surprise to hear a chocking sound coming from Tall and Handsome. The three of them turned to the sound sharply but Angel On Earth had his back turn, so Magnus couldn't know what was really going on.  
  
"Not this again" Raphael muttered and Magnus perked up with interest.  
  
"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Before Raphael could even form a sarcastic answer, Simon intervened.  
  
"You know how Alec is when there's a cute guy around" Simon said, looking at the monitor rather than Raphael and Simon.  
  
Magnus pressed a hand against his chest and cooed. "You think I'm cute. I'm flattered."  
  
He looked at Raphael who sighed deeply and looking at the ceiling, all kinds of exasperated.   
  
"I'm going to get you that lemon cake, it's in the oven" Raphael said while going at the kitchen, located at the back of the store.  
  
Magnus smiled, that was the best part of having a pastry chef as a best friend  
  
"So, what can I get for you?" Simon asked, looking up.  
  
"Well, if you can give me the phone of Alec, that would be great" Magnus replied, almost like a whisper and walking closer to the counter, so Simon could be the only one to hear.  
  
Simon snorted. "How about not? What are you going to order?"  
  
Magnus narrowed his eyes but didn't said anything about his request being denied.   
  
"So much for being polite" he muttered "I want a large Frappuccino, with a lot of caramel syrup on top with whipped cream and it sprinkles on top too. Pretty please" he finished his order with a smile.  
  
Simon blinked twice and gaped at him, to just shook his head and finished placing the order on the computer.  
  
"Wait there and Alec will give your order and" Simon leaned over the counter, catching Magnus' attention "see if you can manage to ask his phone number without breaking him."  
  
Magnus raised his thumb as a sign of agreement and walked to the other station where _Alec_ ‒ Magnus needed to know if that was his complete name or just a nickname‒ was already working on his "monstrosity", as Simon so gladly described seconds ago.  
  
Magnus stared because honestly, it was a sight to behold. The t-shirt his soon-to-be-boyfriend-if-everything-played-according-to-plan was stretching across that wide back and if he looked down a little, he could spot narrow hips. Alec wasn't one to have to have a "bubble butt" but it was fine, he could work around that back.  
  
Honestly, Magnus wanted to climb him like a tree. Plain and simple.  
  
"So," Magnus started, seeking for a conversation from the taller man "a guy like you must have someone to share his time?  
  
He internally grimaced because he was aiming for a subtle approach, not this. Magnus shook his head and thanked heaven that Alec had his back turned.  
  
He saw the moment the barista shook his head and turned, already with Magnus' order ready.  
  
Magnus bit his lip as a way to prevent gaping at the barista because _what the hell? He is even more handsome this close._

Alec placed the order on the counter and looked straight at Magnus.

 “I’m waiting for the right one. Unfortunately,” he shrugged, “I haven’t found him yet.”

If Magnus was being honest, he was expecting to find shy guy who get blushy for every little thing, not this confident man who was passive-aggressive hitting on him with no restraints. He gaped at him because this was a turn of events but he could work with that. Things could get excited.

 Magnus smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Well, I hope that searching goes well, then.”

 “Oh, I hope that too but who knows” Alec shrugged again, a smile starting to show. “Maybe I already find him.”

 Magnus gaped at him because _dear lord_ there was no shame, Alec was straight up flirting with him and Magnus really wanted to do this as subtle as possible and well, he supposed that plan was a flop.

 “Also,” Alec said, moving the plastic cup filled with coffee towards Magnus “large Frappuccino for the cutest guy on sight.”

 For the third time, Magnus opened his mouth but no sound came; he shook his head and smile, grabbing the plastic cup.

 “Well, you got one thing right” he replied at last, getting a wide smile from Alec as a response.

 He turned and left, taking a sip from his “monstrosity”. Magnus would come again but because of the coffee, not because of the tall and handsome barista with smoldering eyes. Of course not.

 

 

__________________________

 

 

Two weeks later, Magnus was pretty much having a crisis because this shouldn’t be that hard. He knew Alec was interest and the interest was mutual, and still Alec hadn’t give cues for anything, not even a phone number. The flirting could go on forever and while it was exhilarating, Magnus was ready for the next step.

  _I’m running low on pick-up lines, I need a date._

He knocked on the door in front of him until he heard footsteps on the other side and the door opened, letting show the solution to all his problems.

 “You need to find another best friend, this is getting ridiculous.”

 Raphael was the _sweetest;_ Magnus wouldn’t change him for the world. Raphael raised both his eyebrows expectantly and he in turn, raised just one and crossed his arms. They stayed there, waiting for the first who would succumb in their eyebrow war and expectant gazes.

 At the end, Raphael gave up, letting a long suffering sigh and turned around walking inside of his apartment, leaving Magnus the choice of going in or not. He trailed behind him and slammed the door, watching as Raphael went straight to the living room where Magnus supposed was Simon waiting. He arrived just in time to hear Simon asked “again?”

 “Well, yes, I’m here again because I’m having a crisis” Magnus said before Raphael could say something.

 He flopped on the couch and threw an arm over his eyes, in the most dramatic way possible and let long suffering sight out just to annoy Raphael, which at this point Magnus was halfway to it but because he liked not to be kicked out of houses, he didn’t smile.

 “Again with Alec?” Simon asked again, exasperation laced in his voice.

 “Yes, Alec again. I can’t seem to get more than just this ongoing flirting and coffee and while both are things I quite enjoy deeply, a man can last for so long.”

 Magnus waited for the couple to say something helpful but after seconds, nobody said something which was odd because Raphael just needed a few words coming from Magnus to say something cynical or sarcastic, so he slid his arm away from his eyes and raised his head a little to see them already watching him.

 Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 “You have never waited this long to date someone. Are you alright?” Raphael asked.

 “Of course I am. Is that I don’t want to rush into this.”

 “Then why are you complaining this much?” Simon inquired.

 Magnus sighed deeply again and rest his head on the couch. “Because I want him, my obtuse friend. He is so charming. The last few days he’s been drawing hearts on my coffee and I’m flattered.”

 “Yeah, no. That’s everything but a heart. It’s a mess, honestly.”

 This time, Magnus raised his head sharply and glared at Simon, who raised his arms in placating move.

 “I don’t know what you see in him. Lightwood is an asshole, we all know that and this charming persona you are describing doesn’t seem like him at all” Raphael said and Simon nodded in time.

 “He has a goal in life to be passive-aggressively rude with every customer who is rude to any of us.”

 "But I haven't seen him acting like that in these two weeks” Magnus inquired.  
  
"Oh, no. Alec is really the best" Simon assured "but he is still a little shit."  
  
Magnus nodded slowly. "That still doesn't change the fact that we are still in this phase. I thought that by now I would have his number."

"I don't know" Raphael replied, shrugging, looking at the TV in front of him "he is weird like that."  
  
Magnus snorted but didn't reply, he waited until Raphael could explain more.  
  
"I don't think that's the word you are looking for" Simon interjected, looking up at the ceiling, probably looking for that supposed better word "He is really lost when it comes to dating. Remember that brunette guy, the one that ordered 20 slices of chocolate cake?" He asked, facing Raphael.  
  
Raphael nodded, still looking at the TV. "I was really proud that cake."  
  
Simon rolled his eyes and Magnus snorted, amused by the whole thing.  
  
"I mean, yes but not the point" Simon turned to look at Magnus "Objectively, the guy was good looking and Alec was interested, I remember that much. I think that was around the time he was fresh out of the closet and Alec didn't know how to work that out."  
  
"He went to the kitchen and told me that he needed 20 slices and that if I could go out there and deliver them myself because he just couldn't do it" Raphael continued the story with a faint smile "I told him to suck it up and face the guy because I knew he was interested in him."  
  
Magnus tilted his head, considering the story. "But he's been so straightforward with me; it doesn't sound like him."  
  
"That's because he learned later that being shy wasn't going anywhere and hiding with Maia and Raphael in the kitchen was just sad" Simon replied, nodding "At the end, the guy told him that he was ready to go out on a date but since he saw Alec hiding away, chocolate guy decided that maybe Alec wasn't that interested."  
  
Magnus nodded. He could admit that it was overwhelming when someone was hitting on you and you just couldn't be because you've been somewhat repressed this whole time and suddenly you are free but can't really work around that.   
  
"That was a month ago" Simon continued and Magnus gaped at him.  
  
"He came out last month?"  
  
Simon shook his head. "He came out like five months ago but this was the first time someone really hit on him. Alec is learning to say what he wants."  
  
"Yeah, I know" Magnus replied, remembering that first time when Alec said he was in love at seeing Magnus.  
  
"So, stop moping. You know he likes you and he knows you like him. Give him time to suck it up" Raphael said, turning to look at him.  
  
"You know, just for that I'm going to stay here and ruin your night" Magnus didn't pout and acted like a petulant child but he was this close to start his act.  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes again fell against the backrest, defeated. Magnus smiled again.  
  
Well, Magnus could wait for Alec; good things are worth waiting for.

  
_____________________

 

  
  
So, maybe playing hard to get wasn't Alec's best move. In reality, he was stalling the inevitable: ask Magnus out because he didn't have a clue as to how to do it. Everyone had told him that he was already blunt, might as well do it passive-aggressively like every other statement he had said to his customers.  
  
The thing was Alec wanted to make it special, that was why he started practicing doing little hearts in Magnus' coffee. At first, those were a little wonky but Magnus loved them (or at least liked them enough to smile). Jace was an asshole about it, saying that he was a sap and that he should just suck it up and ask Magnus out. Alec instead threatened to lower his raise that month and that was the end of it.

 Alec was starting to feel confident about flirting and all that stuff but he was stuck, he didn’t know how to get to that conversation and make it as smooth as Magnus was.

 Currently, he was in the little office of the coffee shop, doing the payroll for everyone but he was distracted. He wanted to see Magnus, see that little smile of his and the faint colored cheeks every time he saw the little hearts in his coffee, those beautiful brown eyes with little specks of gold and his multicolored hair.

 He heard a knock on the door and raised his head to see his boss standing on the threshold.

 “How is the payroll looking?” Luke asked.

“Well, looking for a way to lower Jace’s pay, it looks good.”

 Luke snorted and walked inside, taking a seat in front of Alec.

 “What did he do this time?”

 “I mean, it’s always something” Alec replied, going back to his work.

 Luke hummed, staying silent for a second. Alec just waited because something told him that Luke already knew what was going on with his employees.

 “Clary told me something interesting” Luke commented at last.

  _There it is_ Alec thought. He hummed but didn’t say anything.

 "She told me you and Magnus are getting together" Luke continued saying matter-of-factly.  
  
That made Alec perked up, catching his attention. "You know him?"  
  
"Of course. He was the one that helped me with my divorce. If I wanted to start something with your mother, I wanted it to start clean. So, I asked him and now he is like a family to me."  
  
Admitting that his boss was also dating his mother and if everything went well, Luke could be call his stepdad, wasn't easy. In fact, he could recall those days were everything was awkward between them and it was just work but now it was all settled and they were okay.  
  
And besides, Luke made his mother happy and that was mattered.  
  
"Well, if you know him, you can..." he waved a hand over the desk and deflated "you know."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow, amused. "Help you?"  
  
Alec opened his mouth and closed, considering his options. He really needed help but this felt like cheating; he wanted to get that date by his own merits, with wonky hearts and passive-aggressive flirting included.  
  
"Help is not the word I'd use, per se" Alec started saying slowly, "more like a guide to like him since you know him better."  
  
"Right, a guide" Luke replied, smiling "Magnus is a great man, that much I can tell you."  
  
"Yeah, I know" he agreed, nodding "that's why-"  
  
Before he could finish, there was another knock on the door. Both of them turned to look at the owner of that sound. It was Clary, who was smiling like she knew something was going on. Considering the type of people he worked on a daily basis, there was always something going on.  
  
"Speaking of the devil" Luke said.  
  
Clary narrowed her eyes but still smiling. She redirected her gaze to Alec.  
  
"Your favorite lawyer is here" she said, smirking.  
  
Alec's eyes widened and he pretty much ran out of the office, shouting a "talk to you later, Luke" on his way out.   
  
Since the office was connected to the kitchen, he passed behind Maia and Raphael, where he heard a snicker, probably coming from Maia.  
  
Before he could reach the front desk, he stopped at the threshold, to take a deep breath and calm his racing heart (it was because he was running, not because he would see once again that perfect human being with beautiful eyes. No, of course not.)  
  
He fixed his hair better, or he supposed that was what he did because there was no mirror closed to him. He took another deep breath, shook his head and walked to the front desk.  
  
The moment Magnus saw him, he was already smiling at him and those brown eyes looking even more brighter. How the hell Magnus could look even more beautiful every day, Alec didn't know but he was glad to get that sight.  
  
"Hello, stranger" Magnus said, leaning over the counter.  
  
"Hello, handsome" Alec said back, also leaning over the counter and getting closer to the beautiful man.  
  
It never fail to amaze him how that word could paint Magnus cheeks to a rosy color. That made him smile more.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alec asked while Magnus took a seat on a barstool. It was a good thing there wasn't too much people because he wanted to have all his attention on Magnus.  
  
"Oh, you know" Magnus replied, shrugging "the coffee is good, the place is good but the company is out of this world. That's why I still come here every day. Good combinations."  
  
"Well, I'm glad we are approved by your taste buds. It's always a good thing to have a faithful customer."   
  
Alec knew he was staring and Magnus was staring back at him, and the only thing holding him back from jumping over the counter and kiss those plump lips until they were puffy and Magnus gasping for breath, was that it could be considered public indecency.

 _But I'm this close to give two shits about the public.  
_  
Magnus stared at him a little more and then bit his lips, looking down, breaking the trance they were getting themselves into. It was a common thing now.  
  
It was their thing.  
  
"So," Magnus started saying, clearing his throat and looking up, "is there a special for today?"  
  
"Yes" Alec replied, nodding "we have a new smoothie. It's blueberry flavored with whipped cream and caramel syrup with a cherry on top. It's called _Darling_."  
  
Magnus raised an eyebrow while on corner of his lips quirked up. " _Darling_? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really" Alec replied, smiling "you inspired me."  
  
Magnus gasped, pressing a hand against his chest. "Did I? Well, I should taste it, so my taste buds can approve it. If there's going to be something inspired by me, I should have a word on the matter" he said, finally smiling.  
  
Alec bit his bottom lip, willing himself not to laugh.  
  
"You are adorable, you know that?" Alec said, turning around and grabbing all the things that he needed to make a Darling to his darling.  
  
Behind him, Magnus gasped and this time, Alec smiled but he didn't turn around.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm a menace, a threat to every lawyer out there. Also, I’m funny, sexy and breathtakingly beautiful."  
  
"So full of yourself, don't you think?" Alec commented, with laughter in his voice.  
  
"I'm just honest, my dear Alexander" Magnus replied.  
  
And that never failed to send shivers down to his spine. The way Magnus said his name, like they had known each other forever and not just a few weeks. Alec wanted that forever with someone like Magnus.  
  
If only he could work up the courage to ask him out, that would be fine.  
  
He finally turned around with his new creation, placing it on the counter and moving it closer to his best customer to try it.  
  
Magnus smiled at him once more and put the straw between his lips, which was also a sight. That should be considered public indecency.  
  
It wasn't long until the glass was half empty and Magnus was dragging his tongue, catching the last remnants of his drink.  
  
"This is really good" Magnus said, pointing a finger to the drink, "I see now how you got inspired. A pleasure to be your muse."  
  
It was instantaneous how just a few words from Magnus could make him blush like the shy guy he was before but Alec wasn't complaining. Every little word Magnus had said had an effect on him.  
  
Suddenly, Magnus let out a long sigh combined with a sad little smile. That was the sign their conversation was coming to an end.  
  
"I hate to always cut short our conversations" Magnus said, standing up "but my work doesn't end, even at night."  
  
Alec tried his best not to let show his disappointment, he wasn't one to force Magnus to stay when the man had other important stuff to do.  
  
"It's fine" Alec replied, raising a shoulder, playing it cool "You have things to do."  
  
Magnus nodded and smiled a little. "Same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'll be waiting."  
  
Magnus' smile widened, pleased with the answer.  
  
"Great. Goodnight, Alexander" he said and turned around ready to leave.  
  
Alec watched him go until he was out of the coffee shop; everything about Magnus was a sight for sore eyes. Since they met three weeks ago, he had wondered if a sleepy Magnus was a sight too. The answer was always yes.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous. How long are you going to keep this up?" Simon wondered, sounding annoyed.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen the perfect time to ask him."   
  
"You can't go around looking for the 'perfect time'" Maia said, walking to the front desk "you have to make it."  
  
"Alec is a perfectionist. He would take too long to make the 'perfect time'" Jace added, standing at the other side of the counter.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. "You guys need to find another way to entertain yourselves."  
  
But up until now, his tactic hadn't worked, so maybe Maia was right and it was time to put an end to this pining and ongoing flirting.

_____________________

  
  
Two weeks later had found Magnus fed up by the whole ordeal.  
  
He really wanted to give Alec time to put his act together and ask him out; Magnus wanted to be a gentleman about it but he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
So, if shameless flirting hadn't work, he would make Alec ask him out.  
  
That was why he was walking inside the coffee shop at 11 at night, knowing there were no more people.   
  
He crossed the threshold and walked straight to where Simon was counting the money.  
  
"Where is he?" Magnus asked, forgetting all about pleasantries.  
  
Simon, without looking up, said "in the back, doing inventory."  
  
Without thinking too much, he rounded the counter and walked to the kitchen. At his right side was another door but that one was closed, so Alec couldn't be there. At the end of the hall of the kitchen was another door and that one was open.  
  
With determined steps, he walked there and opened it more, making it crashed against the door behind it.  
  
Alec turned, with wide eyes and clutching his clipboard.  
  
"Magnus, what the hell‒"  
  
He didn't let Alec finish. He strode to where the taller man was standing, pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him hard, pulling out a gasp of surprise from Alec.  
  
It took seconds for Alec to catch up with the program but when the situation sank in, Alec threw the clipboard and moved his hands to place them on Magnus' hips, pulling him closer to the taller man and deepening the kiss.  
  
In a swift move, Alec turned them over, so Magnus could be the one against the wall. Alec raised one hand and put it under Magnus' chin, raising his head a little more, so Alec could dive in deeper, slower, dragging his tongue over Magnus' bottom lip, granting him entrance.  
  
The kiss was intoxicating, with the way Alec was kissing him, the way his tongue was moving pulling out short litlle gaps from Magnus, dragging his other hand over the right side and Magnus' back.   
  
Magnus was in heaven but the kiss should come to an end, their air supply coming short.  
  
Alec was the first to pull away but didn't stop grabbing his hips.  
  
"Does this mean..." his voice came out breathless, so he cleared his throat "does this mean we will finally have a date?"

Alec smiled, big and bright with those lips being puffy and rosy from their make out little session.  
  
"Yeah, we will have that date. I'm sorry for taking so long. I was waiting for the perfect moment."  
  
Magnus shook his head, placing his own hand over Alec's neck, dragging a thumb over his jaw.   
  
"This is a perfect moment anyway."  
  
Alec nodded. "It is really perfect."  
  
Magnus couldn't agree more. The setting could be different but Magnus wouldn't change it for the world.  
  
He saw Alec wet his lips, his gaze going up and down, from Magnus' eyes to his lips.  
  
"Just do it" Magnus whispered.  
  
And without thinking too much, Alec caught his lips again.  
  
Magnus was grateful that the coffee machine from the firm had broken down because that made him met this perfect human being that was taking his breath away.  
  
There would be time to really choose where they were going out but for now, he would enjoy this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
